


Imagine: You and Castiel asking Dean if it’s alright to borrow the Impala for a date.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [17]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

“Come on Dean, it’s just a car,” you huffed, grinding your heel into the floor.

“Just a car,” Dean muttered incredulously, waving wildly at his brother, “are you hearing this?”

“Dean, it is just a car,” Sam deadpanned, “and this is Cas we’re talking about. The guy who dragged you out of Hell and rebelled against Heaven.”

“Yeah, and died for us, more than once…I think. So what?” Dean scoffed, “Are you keeping score or something?”

Sam averted his eyes guiltily, “No.”

“I’d rather die, again, than let Jesus here take the wheel,” Dean gestured his thumb toward Cas.

Cas shifted uneasily, furtively glancing into your eyes, “Y/N, we could go another day when my car is repaired.”

“Please, Dean,” you whined, slipping your fingers around Cas’ palm and giving him a reassuring squeeze, “it’s only for a few hours. They’re playing my favorite movie tonight.”

Sam held up his phone for Dean to examine, “Look, it’s only 11.6 miles round trip between the bunker and the theater.”

“Great, good news. Y/N, Cas, if you start walking now you’ll arrive in time to grab popcorn before finding a seat,” Dean smirked with satisfaction.

“It’s a drive-in movie theater,” Sam pointed out.

“Sammy, you’re supposed to be on my side with this,” Dean spoke out the side of his mouth, crossing his arms in frustration.

“Dean, I’m an excellent driver,” Cas offered hopefully.

“Whatever Rainman,” Dean rolled his eyes, “I know I’m going to regret this.” He fumbled in his pocket for the Impala’s keys, dangling them in the air in front of Cas.

Cas’ blue eyes grew wide with disbelief.

You jumped up and down shaking Cas’ arm and squealing.

Sam raised his eyebrows, lips curling into a surprised smile.

Cas reached out to grab the keys, faltering when Dean swung them away from his grasp.

Dean pointed a warning finger at the angel, “No car sex. I saw what you two did to that motel room in Amherst last week.” He shoved the keys into Cas’ hand.

“Thanks Dean!” You jumped at the older Winchester, clasping your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, and pulling him down for an enthusiastic hug.

Dean’s voice strained, struggling for air in your tight hold, “And Sam, I swear to Chuck, if anything happens to Baby, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“Why me?” Sam winked at you, laughter in his eyes.

“Exactly,” Dean gasped as you released him.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas nodded in appreciation, tucking and patting the keys safely into his coat pocket. He extended his hand toward you, wagging his fingers.

You grinned, entwining your fingers through his, cooing happily, ducking into the hall together.

“Don’t do anything I’d do,” Dean shouted down the hall after you.

“I think you mean, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Cas retorted over his shoulder.

“You heard me right the first time hot wings,” Dean grumbled.


End file.
